New Judgement
by Zm93
Summary: A detective arrives in Academy City and is bound to cause a stir
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(One summer night in Academy City)**

"Come here you coward!"

"You're not getting away,dipshit!"

After an incident a gang of thugs chased an unfortunate highschooler through streets of Academy City with people moving out of the way but no one helping him.

To end up in this situation right at the beginning of summer holidays,he said the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"Such misfortune!"

The thugs weren't relenting and in fact about to catch up to him.

"We'll show you _real _misfortune."

All he wanted was to peacefully steer away that gang from causing trouble and now _he _was going to be the centre of it.

While thinking of turning towards the main bridge spanning the river he tripped and lost his balance.

He fell face first to the pavement and had no time to get up.

"Get him,boys!"

"Yeah,fresh meat!"

With it came a barrage of kicks and punches with bystanders staring at a distance.

The poor boy,Touma Kamijou thought he was done for but it wasn't long when he heard a firm voice.

"You there,stop that right now!"

The beatings stopped and Touma felt he recognized that voice.

The young thugs weren't happy about it though.

"Who said that?"

"You wanna die,punk!"

Touma caught the glimpse of the man and his hunch was correct.

A man in his twenties with pointed black hair wearing a black leather jacket stared at Touma's assailants.

"You're breaking the law. Leave now or I'll call the authorities."

That only served to piss of the delinquents even more and now their rage was directed at the good Samaritan.

"Huh!Well we'll give you a good beating too old man. Let's get him!"

The group threateningly walked towards the man but he just sighed with mild annoyance.

"Geez,I'm not _that _old."

He raised his hands and turned them into fists and posed in a fighting stance.

***Funk goes on***

"Haah!"

The group leader charged forward but missed the older man and he slammed his fist right into his face.

"Take him down!"

Three of them came forward and tried to overwhelm him with numbers.

That proved unsuccessful as their target was too fast and within seconds the three of them were on the ground in pain.

One guy tried to come up from behind him but he grabbed his throat and dragged him around a bit.

He saw another coming right at him.

"Hwaaaah!"

He lifted the guy in his hand by the throat and slammed him to the other.

For his final move he flung his fist at full force to the final thug standing and flew him to a traffic barrier several feet away.

With that the fight was all but over and he looked around seeing none of them were willing to get up again.

"Y-Yagami-san?!"

He quickly looked towards the victim he just rescued and his eyes widened a bit with surprise for he recognized him.

"Kamijou-kun?"

He seemed roughed up a bit but nothing serious as he slowly got up.

Yagami sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I thought you were exaggerating about your bad luck. At least it was a good thing I ran into you,huh?"

**(Few minutes later)**

Anti-skill officers arrived to handcuff and take away the delinquents away.

One of them,an attractive woman who also worked as P.E. teacher at Touma's school finished inquiring about the incident.

"Yagami Detective Agency huh?"

She said after reading the business card Yamagi gave her.

"Yes ma'am. Arrived here from Kamurocho last week in pursuit of an investigation."

She nodded and looked towards Touma who was standing besides them.

"Good thing you saved that brat from my school. He gets into enough trouble as it is."

She smiled on seeing her pupil's embarrassment.

"Yomikawa-sensei!You didn't have to say it like that."

Yamagi chuckled at his reaction.

"Yes,just yesterday I saved him from a dog chasing him for some reason."

Touma wished to just disappear from that place.

"Yagami-san!"

Yomikawa was told by another officer they were ready to move which she acknowledged.

"Well try to stay out of trouble too,Takuyaki Yagami-san."

**Meanwhile...**

A middle school girl with chestnut brown hair wearing Tokiwadai uniform stood in the distance watching the scene.

She ignored concerned onlookers moving away from her while bluish white sparks formed over her head and looked pissed.

"Tch,I can't fight that idiot with all this Anti-skill around. And whats the deal with that man anyways. He doesn't seem like an esper."

But if he's involved with that boy who could cancel her power then she might have to do some hacking for information.

**A/N : Toaru series x Judgement (Yakuza series) crossover. More characters from Yakuza games might appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yagami entered the Joseph's restaurant and waited for his contact so he could inform him about the investigation.

He noticed most clients here were students in school uniforms which wasn't surprising since they were the majory of population in in this city.

Yagami-san thought a city specifically made for developing esper abilities was interesting but his detective instincts told him there must be a huge catch as no one grants great power purely out of goodness of his heart.

"There you go sir!"

A young waitress politely said as she brought his afternoon tea.

He thanked her and Yagami mulled over his investigation again.

_Over a dozen men from various families of Tojo clan were found in a laboratory in Academy City raided by Anti-skill six months ago._

_Their bodies were mangled beyond recognition and only identified with DNA analysis._

_Of course they couldn't go to the police but they tried to infiltrate the city even though entry required the ID and cameras were everywhere._

_Everyone they sent disappeared as well and it seemed that the City's Board of Governors were covering up or at least turning a blind eye to whatever happening in here._

_Looks like I need to be careful or I could end up the same._

It wasn't long till his contact arrived.

He was a researcher in the ESP Development Curriculum which Yagami understood as a program for select young students for developing supernatural abilities.

How exactly was it done was a closely guarded secret but he had heard of some students going to extreme lengths like injecting drugs and going through brain operations and going insane.

The researcher was clearly nervous while trying to act calm.

"Are you sure no one followed you Yagami-san?"

"I'm sure so just relax Satou-san. Do you have it now?"

Satou nodded and discreetly passed an USB which Yagami quietly pocketed in his jeans.

"This was all the information I could recover from the computers just before the research facility was shut down.

They probably knew Anti-skill were about to make a raid so they moved their operations somewhere else.

I have no idea where and the experiments are most likely still ongoing."

Yagami considered what the man said.

"So we'll have to start again from scratch."

Satou looked down dejectedly.

"I came to this city from Kamurocho to get away from the Yakuza. If I had known what's happening here I would never..."

"Satou-san,you are a lot of help and I'm glad there are some people here who look at the students as human beings.

Please keep trying to help them the best you can.

I'll investigate and find enough evidence so that Japanese Government is forced to intervene."

**(Half an hour later)**

They had their lunch discussing lighter topics so they wouldn't seem too suspicious.

Ultimately they agreed to meet up again to exchange notes and went their separate ways.

Yagami while walking towards his apartment provided by his client which served as his base of operations called his friend and partner in Kamurocho to discuss his findings.

"So no doubt the people running this city is involved in kidnappings. This can get complicated,Tak."

The voice said on Yagami's phone.

"Indeed. I've already marked some research facilities to investigate.

How are things at your end Kaito-san?"

He noticed a black cat passing by and thought it was interesting such stray animals were around even in this advanced city.

"Just sitting around at the office and going out to drink.

Are you sure you don't need my help there,Tak?

I'm getting bored over here."

Kaito complained but Yagami insisted to his friend.

"No. I'm in a city we're not familiar with.

If something were to happen to me I need you to send all my findings to Genda-sensei.

He and others at the law office would know what to do next."

How he said it didn't sit well with Kaito.

"Oi!Tak, what's this talk about you dying?

If I even feel like you're in trouble I'll come right over whether you ask or not."

Yagami chuckled as he should have evpected that from Kaito.

"I know. I'll let you know if something comes up. Later."

He ended his phone call and noticed some activity in a back alley while standing in the main Street.

It seemed like trouble and he walked over there to investigate.


End file.
